


Click Click, Mon Cher

by Mgluvsbl25



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Draco is a proud owner of a shoe shop, Draco loves seeing Harry in heels, Heel obssesion, Insecure Harry, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Romance, attempted humor, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 11:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10306766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mgluvsbl25/pseuds/Mgluvsbl25
Summary: Heels + Harry= Draco's new obsession. Harry  just happened to stumble upon his shop. It doesn't have to be a big deal. Now the only thing he has to do is control the beating of his heart. Should be easy right? Right!!??





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a small intro. Honestly, this is my first time writing for the Harry Potter fandom. I honestly enjoy the lighthearted Drarry fics. Angst really isn't my thing and Harry wearing heels has me feeling some sort of way. Sorry if I butcher up the characters. I really hope they behave and stay in character. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Don't bash and enjoy

Draco doesn't know exactly when his infatuation with heels began. He does.He pretends he doesn't, because if Pansy or Blaise got a wind of the real reason his adoration for them came from he'd never hear the end of it. It's an embarrassing story really.

****************************

"Oi Potter nice dress!" Gregory Goyle shouted out as the school freak (a.k.a Harry Potter) walked with his head down.

Draco looked up from the book he was reading and stared at Harry.

He simply stared at the walking fashion disaster Potter made. The ugly brown dress did nothing but show how thin he looked. It seemed like the type of dress that should have never existed. It looked like it was the ugly sister of dress the maids in the manor wore. With frills around the neck and the sleeves. The torso part of the dress hung from Potter's chest. The limp skirt fell below his knees. Even though Draco thought Potter looked horrible he couldn't deny how beautiful his feet looked in those kitten heels.

The heel was small, but it seemed the poor boy couldn't take more than a few steps without wobbling. Draco watched, transfixed by the hairless pale legs that were on display. There wasn't a lot of leg, but he couldn't deny how attracted he felt towards Potter at the time.

"Oi, Scarhead, you look like something the cat dragged in" Draco blurted out. Shit. He didn't mean to say that.

Harry looked up and glared at him.

"Fuck off Malfoy" he gritted out and turned away. 

Draco frowned in confusion, usually Potter would have picked a fight with him. 

He stalked off and followed Potter.

"Where are you going?" Greg called out.

"I remembered I have something to do" he said nonchalantly.

By the time he looked back at Potter he realized the scarhead had escape. He growled irritation.

********************

Draco was startled out of his daze by the chime of the door opening. He was at the counter where the cash register laid. He zoned in on a face that he hadn't seen since he was 18. 

"Malfoy" a surprised voice said.

"Potter" he said equally surprised.

What's next. His deceased father coming back from the dead?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed. I don't know how many chapters this will have. Maybe 5 or 6. I've never been the type to write long stories.


End file.
